


Porno

by heartskippedabeat13



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, Faberryweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartskippedabeat13/pseuds/heartskippedabeat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Future Fic. One-shot. Cinco años despues, y la verdad es que Quinn y Rachel cambiaron no cambiando en lo absoluto. (Faberry Week. Day 1: Reunion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno

**Author's Note:**

> You can cry, I won't go. You can scream I won't go.  
> Every man that you know, would have run at the word go.

Desde el momento en que recibí un _‘Okay’_ como respuesta a mi invitación, no me detuve a pensar en la relevancia que tenía lo que había hecho. No me detuve a pensar en los cinco años que habían pasado, en las cientos de llamadas perdidas, en los miles de mensajes de texto sin respuesta. No me detuve a pensar ni siquiera en las innumerables fotos que continuamente aparecían plagando mis redes sociales, e infligiendo un dolor casi tan poderoso como la felicidad que había sentido en el momento en que las mismas habían sido inmortalizadas.

No obstante, cabe remarcar que esos pensamientos estaban vivos y fulgurantes, agazapados aguardando por la más mínima distracción para invadirlo todo a lo largo y ancho de mi cabeza.

La apretada agenda en la que me hallaba sumida, producto del estreno de mi nuevo film, imposibilitaba tener demasiado tiempo libre para destinarlo a rememorar el pasado. Y la verdad es que nunca había estado tan agradecida de estar ocupada como lo estaba en ese momento, ya que abrir Instagram y ver fans _taggeandome_ en viejas fotos de ambas, solo podía ser paleado por _un ‘Quinn, cambio de ropa y primer entrevista con los medios sudamericanos en 30 minutos!’_.

Pero el tiempo no se detuvo.

Ahora el estreno del film había quedado atrás, mismo que las entrevistas para promocionarlo, y los flashes de la alfombra roja finalmente se habían apagado.

Y es por todo eso que no es de extrañar que el silencio que me rodeaba, apenas mitigado con una suave melodía proveniente del sistema de audio del restaurant en el que me hallaba, se tornase intimidador.

Desde hacía ya un largo rato, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de vueltas que la yema de mis dedos había dado bordeando el fino cristal de la copa de vino que se hallaba ante mí. Pero en el exacto momento en que escuche un ‘Muchas gracias por tu atención’, todos mis sentidos detuvieron sus tareas en el acto.

Era una voz que podría reconocer hasta en mis sueños. Era una voz que durante los últimos cinco años solo había escuchado en mis sueños.

“Hey,” saludó con algo de aprensión, acercándose hacía mí.

Automáticamente me puse de pie, mis ojos clavándose en los suyos por inercia. Y tan sólo cuando vi un destello de lo que yo sabía que se escondía ahí, pero Rachel se esforzaba por esconder, fue que acorte la distancia lentamente y, aun venciendo el miedo al rechazo, la rodeé con mis brazos.

La sensación que me invadió en ese momento es completamente indescriptible, sólo podría decir que perder mi nariz entre su cabello, descansar mi mandíbula sobre su hombro, y sentirla relajándose en mis brazos como tantas veces había pasado antes, me hizo sentir como si luego de estar vagando por años alrededor del mundo, por fin volviese a mi hogar.

Mis ojos se cerraron para combatir las lágrimas que estaban próximas a hacerse presente, y el violento aluvión de imágenes en mi cabeza se intensificó.

Comenzando por las borrosas, cuando estábamos en el colegio, para luego ir adquiriendo mayor definición a medida que se acercaban a la fiesta de celebración de mis 19 años, donde el primer acercamiento real e intimido tuvo lugar. Pasando luego por nuestro primer beso, tras una pelea infantil a la salida del Ethel Barrymore Theatre. La risa descontrolada luego de la primera vez que hicimos el amor, lo cual en cualquier caso podría haber parecido anticlimático, pero no el nuestro... No cuando era resultado de Rachel vociferando la incredulidad que sentía al pensar en que de todas las personas del mundo, ella se había terminado enamorando de mí, y yo de ella.

Las imágenes eran claras y nítidas al llegar a la cena de celebración de mis 20 años, en donde se la presente a mi madre como ‘Rachel Berry, mi novia’. O al rememorar nuestro primer viaje juntas, a París, para festejar nuestro primer aniversario y su primer rol en una obra de Broadway. Incluso al posarse sobre mi reencuentro con Beth, en Boston, lugar al cual Rachel me acompaño aun pese al por entonces firme conflicto que mantenía con Shelby.

Las imágenes eran miles, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo las mismas eran más fuertes y significativas. La noche del estreno de su primer protagónico en Broadway, mi primer film independiente, su primera nominación a un premio Tony.

Pero luego la nitidez se perdía, misma que el color y la calidad. Me veía llegando a una casa vacía porque Rachel estaba aún en el set. O en una producción fotográfica. O en una nueva entrevista de trabajo. O en cualquier lugar menos en casa junto a mí. Me veía saliendo del set, observando un mensaje de Rachel invitándome a cenar, y yo declinándolo porque el enojo acumulado por todas las veces en que ella me había rechazado, hacía que ahora quisiera ser yo quien le hiciera sentir ese sabor agridulce a ella. Hacerla sentir lo que era siempre elegir otros compromisos por sobre ella.

Hasta que finalmente aparecía la peor imagen de todas, que era la de ambas en nuestra casa, pero sin ninguna palabra de por medio, hallándonos a más distancia emocional que la que nunca antes habíamos tenido físicamente.  Lo cual sólo fue antesala de llegar a casa un día, para encontrarla sentada en el living, con dos valijas aguardando junto a ella.

Y el dolor de esa imagen se vio magnificado por volver a la realidad y ver que Rachel buscaba, con sutileza, desprenderse de mí.

Finalmente mis brazos se rindieron, liberándola sin oposición, y desviando mi mirada a un costado mientras ganaba tiempo para rearmarme.

Al tiempo en que me sentaba, la camarera se acercó con una botella de vino de la cual le sirvió a Rachel, previo a rellenar mi copa.

“Espero que esto esté bien,” hablé aclarándome la garganta. “Quiero decir, es... todavía...”

“Si, está bien, Quinn,” interrumpió con risa suave. “Cómo estás?,” inquirió luego en un intento por dejar atrás la tensión.

“Bien, muy bien...” sonreí, por primera vez permitiéndome admirar su rostro. Mi sonrisa se agigantó al observar una imperceptible capa de maquillaje y luego un sweater holgado que me daba la certeza de que la cena la estaba llevando a cabo con mi Rachel, y no con la Rachel Berry que había puesto el mundo a sus pies. “Estas hermosa,” suspiré causándole un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

“Dudo que eso sea así, apenas estoy usando jeans y un sweater” musitó desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a donde yo estaba.

“No necesitas nada más,” insistí. Y al ver en su mirada una batalla entre un sentimiento de gratitud y furia, cambié el rumbo de la conversación a un terreno más seguro. “Me contó mamá que Hiram y LeRoy finalmente accedieron a tener un perro. Como sobrellevas el haber sido reemplazada?” bromeé, sin preocuparme por demostrar que a pesar de la distancia seguía interesada en averiguar cosas acerca de su vida.

“No sé qué es peor, sí que me reemplacen con un perro... O que accedan a tener uno después de haberme negado la posibilidad de tener mascota cuando era chica”

“Bueno, lo tuviste a Finn que era más o menos lo mismo,” hablé sin pensar.

Una mirada asesina se posó inmediatamente sobre mí, como intentando encontrar un motivo que justificase la maldad detrás del comentario, en especial por lo sensible que resultaba hablar de él tras su fallecimiento. “Perdón, no fue un buen chiste... pero sabés que lo dije sin animosidad”

“No, no fue un buen chiste, y sí fue con animosidad,” rodó los ojos, haciendo una pausa al ver que la camarera se acercaba con dos platos. “Pero supongo que no me puedo enojar con vos, porque no lo hice con LeRoy cuando me dijo exactamente lo mismo” completó, dejando que la comisura de sus labios se curvara sutilmente hacia arriba.

Mi risa fue repentina, y no cesó hasta que ella misma se había unido a mí, quizás ambas rememorando alguno de los tantos recuerdos que nos tenían a LeRoy y a mi confabulando en su contra.  

La conversación desapareció, y ambas procedimos a comer en un silencio familiar. Rachel no objetó cuando vio que yo había ordenado por ella, y eso me dio la tranquilidad de que seguíamos siendo nosotras dos, y que cinco años no nos habían cambiado tanto como temíamos.

“Vi tu film,” murmuró entre bocados, arrojando una mirada fugaz para encontrar la sorpresa que esa confesión me causaba.

“No te creo,” cayó de mi boca sin que fuese capaz de hacer nada para detenerlo.

Rachel rió divertida y tomó un sorbo de vino. “No voy a mentir, ninguna de las anteriores las vi en el cine pero... La verdad? Leí un par de tweets de fans exigiéndome ir a verla y halagarte por el genial trabajo que estabas haciendo... En sus propias palabras, _si el mismísimo Harvey Weinstein estaba deslumbrado por vos, yo no podía ser menos,_ ” habló gesticulando nerviosa. “Y tenían razón, tu performance en la película es la mejor hasta el momento. Pero no necesito de nada de eso para vislumbrarme con tu talento, porque eso ya sucedió hace varios años atrás...” murmuró y mi corazón se detuvo para luego latir furioso, haciéndome temer por cuan audible esos latidos estaban siendo. “Ellos deberían haber estado enviándole tweets a Harvey Weinstein reclamándole por tardar tanto en descubrirte,” agregó, y me tuve que aferrar a mi silla para combatir el deseo irrefrenable de abalanzarme sobre ella para abrazarla, besarla y recomponer todo lo que había ido mal y nos había llevado a estar donde estábamos en ese momento.

“Gracias?” hablé con miedo a romper el momento que se había creado. “Me pasó lo mismo cuando el tour te llevó por Los Angeles... estuviste increíble,” sonreí y fue mi momento de sorprenderla. “Y obviamente tengo tu disco, aunque a mí los fans solo me twittean sus teorías acerca de cómo todas las letras hacen referencia a nuestra relación... Mi preferida es la que crearon alrededor de Yellow flight” reí divertida, hasta que me percaté de como su cara se descomponía y se atragantaba con el vino.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se evadieron en un sólo movimiento, y una sensación rara se apoderó de mí, haciendo que volviese a comer en silencio, sin decir absolutamente más nada.

“Me encanta todo el reconocimiento que estas teniendo, de verdad estoy inmensamente feliz por vos,” hablé luego de un buen rato. No había necesidad de actuar indiferente siendo que había pasado horas y horas leyendo acerca de su vida pública, regocijándome al ver como todo Estados Unidos y el mundo se rendía ante su descomunal talento.

“Gracias, y sabés que el sentimiento es mutuo... Nada me hace más feliz que verte consiguiendo todo lo que te propusiste,” sonrió sincera y yo asentí. “Como sigue tu agenda?”

“Libre por los próximos seis meses. Necesito vacaciones, viajar, buscar inspiración para terminar un guion que tengo en proceso... No sé, quiero tiempo para mí,” hablé y ella asintió pensativa. “Vos?”

“En dos semanas me voy a Nueva Zelanda primero y después a Australia, para filmar con Baz Luhrmann,” comentó limpiándose la comisura de sus labios, y posando los cubiertos a un costado de su plato. “Creo que en total van a ser unos dos meses de rodaje.”

“Dos meses? Suena como una experiencia increíble, Leo viaja con vos?” indagué sin pensarlo, porque claramente si lo hubiese hecho no hubiese traído a colación a su perfecto novio.

“No, son sólo dos meses, pasa rápido el tiempo,” habló incomoda.

“No cuando la persona que amás está al otro lado del mundo, sé que no sería poco tiempo para mi si estuviese en su lugar,” agregué perdiendo la cordura por completo.

Su mirada buscó la mía, se mostraba furiosa. Casi diría que era capaz de ver las llamas incinerándolo todo entre ambas. “Cinco años demuestran lo contrario,” reprochó y me tomó por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese defenderme y recordarle que era ella quien había rechazado todo mis intentos de acercamiento, decidió proseguir. “Vos pensas viajar con Ana?”

Mis ojos se expandieron al escuchar la pregunta que más bien era una acusación. “No lo creo, necesito tiempo para mí.”

“Y como se toma tu novia que quieras tiempo sólo para vos?”

“La última novia que tuve me cortó cuando busqué un poco de tiempo para mí,” la acusé y ambas supimos que hablaba de ella. “Ana es solo una amiga... estas en el ambiente Rachel, no pensé que fueses a creer en todos los rumores que andan circulando por ahí y que nacen de haberme visto cenar con ella dos veces”

Su postura siguió impasible, su indiferencia logrando desquiciarme porque luego de abandonarme sin darme una chance a recomponer la relación, e ignorar todos mis intentos por entablar comunicación, ahora se sentaba frente a mí a cuestionar mi vida personal.

“Estoy segura de que tu novia no te hubiese cortado si en vez de buscar tiempo para vos, hubieses buscado tiempo para las dos...” masculló dolida. Y aunque su comentario me enfurecía, su actitud vulnerable me destrozaba, y sin pensarlo estire mi mano para aferrarme a la suya, sorprendiéndome gratamente cuando no rechazó el contacto.  “Y si estas en el ambiente, deberías saber que entre Leo y yo no pasa nada. No sé cómo terminé en esta relación, pero no es real,” confesó sin mirarme. “Obvio que hubo gente en mi vida, pero... nadie realmente importante.”

“Las relaciones no son fáciles, salvo cuando las estamos actuando...” musité pensativa y Rachel soltó una risa lánguida. “Puedo preguntarte algo?,” hablé y recibí un _si_ silencioso. “Sos feliz? Es... es todo esto lo que siempre quisiste?”

 “Si, es más de lo que siempre quise,” expresó oscilando su mirada entre nuestras manos y mis ojos. “Y si soy feliz,” agregó creando una pausa, pero con los invisibles puntos suspensivos flotando en el aire. “Si podría serlo aún más? Si, sin lugar a dudas pero... esto es lo que hay y aprendí a no quejarme”

“No sabés cuánto daría porque seas más feliz de lo que ya lo sos,” hablé mordiéndome el labio para evitar decir más.

“Estas enamorada?” preguntó de la nada, retirando su mano y rearmando su actitud distante una vez más.

“Si,” reí mirandola a los ojos. “Enamorada al punto de sentir que estoy perdiendo la cabeza”

“Bueno, me alegro mucho por vos” habló con frialdad, sorprendiéndome al ver que juntaba sus cosas. “Creo que es mejor que me vaya yendo, mi publicista me va a matar-”

“Rach”

“...si sabe que accedí a una cena con vos en un lugar tan público-“

“Rachel!”

“...no sé qué hago acá, perdón pero esto no fue una buena idea”

“RACHEL!” elevé mi voz por fin captando su atención. “Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me lo vas a preguntar, y que sí te importa, así que lo voy a decir yo: Estoy enamorada, si... y es de vos. No te das cuenta? Siempre fuiste vos... nunca hubo, ni va a haber, nadie más.”

Rachel se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, mil emociones a modo de estrellas fugaces cruzando por sus ojos. “No me hagas esto,” susurró desviando la mirada. “No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya lo son.”

“Perdoname, te juro que no es eso lo que busco. Pero si me dejas preguntar algo más... Por qué estas acá? Por qué accediste ahora, después de cinco años?,” indagué y Rachel me miró mordiéndose el labio y dejando escapar la primer lágrima. “Porque como yo lo veo, hay dos opciones. O  estas acá porque sentís lo mismo que yo y querés intentarlo una vez más. O estás acá porque querés darle cierre a todo esto, y sacarme de tu vida por completo,” proseguí y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los míos. “Pero sólo para que te quede claro, no importa si me decis que me querés sacar de tu vida. Como así tampoco importaron tus esfuerzos durante los últimos cinco años... no me voy a rendir porque sé que nos debemos una nueva oportunidad”

Su mirada permaneció unos segundos más sobre la mía, y luego desapareció. “De verdad no fue una buena idea venir, es mejor que me vaya yendo” habló con voz temblorosa, y por primera vez la seguridad que había sentido antes, comenzó a agrietarse al ver la conflictuada expresión que portaba.

“Okay,” accedí apacible. “Pero al menos dejame que te acompañe a tu casa, si?,” pregunté y cuando estaba a punto de exponer los mil y un motivos por los cuales no deberían vernos juntas, la interrumpí. “Conozco a la dueña de este restaurant, por eso lo elegí, y ella misma se puede encargar de conseguirnos un taxi para que salgamos sin crear ningún rumor.”

“Okay,” asintió sin mucho convencimiento, razón por la cual me apuré a pagar por la cuenta y pedir nuestro transporte.

El auto arribó en cuestión de minutos, ambas salimos fuera del restaurant, y nos introdujimos dentro. Permaneciendo en silencio hasta que el mismo arribó a su edificio, y antes de que me pudiese decir nada, ya había pagado por el viaje y estaba descendiendo para acompañarla.

Su frustración fue evidente, pero su silencio aún más significativo, y sin más nos abrimos paso dentro del edificio, y luego en el ascensor.

No sé cómo paso, quien dio el primer paso, o propició el contacto, pero la realidad fue que al llegar a su piso, me hallé sosteniendo una de sus manos, mientras la otra que se hallaba libre se aferraba a mi bícep.

 “Es acá,” habló desprendiéndose de mí, ruborizándose al ver que mi mirada quedaba suspendida en donde antes habíamos estado unidas.

“Te devolví sana y salva,” sonreí sin saber muy bien que decir. “Gracias por aceptar la invitación, no te imaginas lo mucho que esto significa para mí,” ofrecí tímida y Rachel asintió nerviosa, oscilando su mirada al ascensor. “Creo que... es tiempo de que me vaya” hablé y ante su silencio di media vuelta y caminé alejándome.

“Quinn?,” masculló con voz suave, deteniéndome en mis movimientos. “Te extrañaba...”  susurró y necesité girar sobre mi eje para buscar su mirada y corroborar que esas palabras no eran producto de mi imaginación. “Por eso accedí, porque te extrañaba y me moría de ganas de verte”

Una sonrisa suave fue apareciendo en mis labios, y unos pasos agigantados me pusieron nuevamente donde había estado segundos antes. “Rach,” susurré tomando su mano y acercándome un poco más. “No tenes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba,” hablé ahora tomando su otra mano, nuestros dedos automáticamente entrelazándose.

Nuestros ojos se buscaron en un escrutinio silencioso, y sabiendo que si no lo hacía me iba a arrepentir, me incliné lo necesario para rozar sus labios con los míos.  “Extraño esto,” susurré ahora si besándola con un poco más de presión. “Y esto,” proseguí bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a ese punto que hacía que la voluntad de Rachel se deshaga ante mí. “Todo de vos, de nosotras... extraño mi vida junto a vos, y no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer para recuperar eso,” confesé guiando sus manos para que me abrazase por la cintura, mientras yo me aferraba a ella escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. “No importa cuántas veces me digas que salga de tu vida, no lo vas a lograr”

“Por favor, Quinn,” la escuche temblar junto a mí y me prepare para un nuevo rechazó. “Por favor, no salgas de mi vida”

“Perdón pero no puedo-para, qué dijiste?” inquirí y su respuesta llegó a través de una risa divertida y dos labios colisionando contra los míos.

Es verdad que no había tenido una idea clara acerca de qué esperar de esa noche, pero aunque me hubiese querido convencer de eso, sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era algo con lo que me hubiese animado a soñar.

Nuestros labios se encargaron de erradicar de raíz los últimos cinco años, mis manos enredándose en su cabello, y las suyas aferrándose a la parte baja de mi espalda evidenciaban como el paso del tiempo no era algo que tuviese real incidencia en el deterioro de la memoria de nuestros cuerpos.

“Todavía estas enamorada de mí, no?” pregunté sintiéndome diminuta por la vulnerabilidad que volcaba en esa pregunta.

“No sé con qué tipo de chicas estas acostumbrada a salir, pero yo no suelo confesar ese tipo de sentimientos en la primera cita,” la escuché decir desafiante, al tiempo que se desprendía de mi para buscar mi mirada y estallar en una risa estrepitosa al ver mi expresión estupefacta.

“Gracias por la cena,” habló acariciándome la mejilla. “Llamame, si?” sonrió de costado, acortando la distancia para besarme suavemente sobre los labios. Rehusándose con éxito a mí intento por intensificar el beso.

“Adiós, Quinn,” sonrió agitando la cabeza, al tiempo que se separaba de mí y me dejaba parada frente a una puerta que se abrió y se cerró, pero que poca distancia instauró entre ambas.

“No esperes despierta, Rachel Berry!,” bromeé mordiéndome el labio. “No soy tan fácil!,” grité y pude escuchar su risa del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

 

“Hola?”

“Rach!” sonreí satisfecha al ver que había respondido al segundo tono.

“Quién habla?”

“Rachel,” gruñí actuando molesta, aun cuando sabía que había reconocido mi voz y mi número.

“Rachel? No conozco a ninguna Rachel, además de mí, así que me veo en la obligación de cor-“

“Rachel Berry, tengo reservas para esta noche en Orbit, que por si aún no lo sabés es uno de los mejores restaurant de Auckland, y no las pienso desperdiciar. Así que desocupa la agenda para las 20 horas, que yo te paso a buscar”

“Okay, si me lo decis así,” respondió y pude percibir su sonrisa. “Nos vemos, Quinn”

“A las 20 horas puntual, Rachel Berry!” advertí colgando la llamada.

Adentrándome al cuarto del hotel, me deje caer sobre la cama. Repentinamente mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y si bien el cansancio acumulado en un vuelo de veinticinco horas había desaparecido tan pronto escuche su voz, la idea de dormir una siesta se estaba volviendo extremadamente tentadora.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, si todo salía como quería, me esperaba una larga noche por delante.

 


End file.
